Waking up
by I-Am-Annabel-Lee
Summary: A bunch of Harry Potter characters 'wake up' to new lives in Westeros, and in some cases Essos. Fem!Harry- because there are far too many guys in GofT as is. Probably no pairing because I suck @ romance. Probable Sansa bashing. Of all the characters Sirius Black is the only one who knows what it to come (he is obsessed with the show). Features the Malfoys...sort of. WIP forever...


House of Potter

Family Fun-fact: They are said to have once had great magical power.

Motto: 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon' unofficial motto: 'loyalty is everything'

Charlus Potter: One of King Aerys II Targaryen's trusted friends, he was cut down in the sacking of Kings Landing, while protecting Prince Aegon and Princess Rhaenys.

Dorea Potter (nee Black): Wife of Charlus. Mother of James. She was beheaded after refusing to swear the House of Potter fealty to King Robert Baratheon, this happened shortly after the sacking of Kings Landing.

James Potter: Son of Charlus and Dorea. He swore fealty to Robert Baratheon. James and his wife were shortly after slaughtered in Godric's Hollow. The cause of their murder is unknown.

Lily Potter: Wife of James. Mother of Elsi. She is rumored to be a former Child of the Forest, though maintained throughout her life she was from Sothoryos.

Elsi (Calypso) Potter: Daughter of James and Lily. She is the only surviving heir to the House of Potter. She is 16.

House of Black

Family Fun-fact: they are said to have once ridden Dragons along side the Targaryens'.

Motto: 'Fear is the foundation of safety' Unofficial (mockingly between James and Sirius) Motto: 'No survivors'

Orion Black: Dorea's Brother. Fought alongside Robert Baratheon, and Eddard Stark. He was slain at the Battle of the Trident, by Rhaegar, furthering Robert Baratheon's hate for the Targaryen Prince.

Walburga Black: Wife of Orion. Mother of Sirius and Regulus. She was inconsolable after the betrayal of her beloved son Regulus, a went mad shortly after his death. She has locked herself away with few servants deep inside the old Black Castle, which had been previously unused for decades. She is 57.

Sirius Black: Son of Orion and Walburga. He is the current Lord of the House of Black. He betrayed his family at 14 and became a ward of the Potters, until the time of his fathers death. After his father's passing he took on the lordship of House Black, at 22. He is the only living Black. He is currently 38.

Regulus Black: Son of Orion and Walburga. He fought along side Jamie Lannister, but for unspecified reasons he betrayed Jamie, leaving him for dead. He was later killed by Lord Tywin at the sacking of King's Landing.

–

Remus Snow: Bastard. Best friend to Sirius and James. It is often speculated that he might be the bastard son of Rickard Stark, making him half-brother to Eddard Stark. Remus and Eddard have never met. He is 37.

Peter Pettigrew: Son from a low standing house. He fought for the Rebels. One-time friend to Remus, James, and Sirius. He is rumored to have had a hand in the Potter's murder. He is 38.

Andromeada: Narcissa's sister. She ran away with her nephew, Draco, to Essos.

Bellatrix: A very wealthy widow, who lives in one of the free cities of Essos. Sister to Narcissa and Andromeada.

–

House of Malfoy

Family Fun-fact: The Malfoy House and the Lannisters have always been thick as thieves.

Motto: 'Forgiven, not forgotten'

Abraxas Malfoy: He died several years before Robert's Rebellion, after he caught greyscale. He was a great friend of Tywin Lannister.

Abril Malfoy (Nee Rosier): Wife of Abraxas. Mother of Lucius. She died shortly after her husband from a broken heart.

Lucius Malfoy: Son of Abraxas and Abril. The last Lord of the House of Malfoy.

Narcissa Malfoy: Wife of Lucius. She is from Essos. Little else is known about her. She is thought to have died alongside her husband at the sacking of Riddlesworth Keep. They have no known heirs.

Draco Malfoy: Secret son of Lucius and Narcissa. He was sent to Essos with his aunt, Andromeada. To live with Narcissa and Andromeada's sister Bellatrix.

Geography:

Godric's Hollow is deep in Wolfswood, on the coast of the Bay of Ice.

Riddlesworth Keep, though now nothing more than a ruin, was right in the middle of The Searoad.

Old Black Castle: A ruin, much like Castlery Rock, it was destroyed by the Targaryen's Dragons, though it is still inhabitable. It is deep in Rainwood on the coast.

Black Castle: A grand castle on the coast of the Blazewater Bay.

–

A/N: Narcissa, Andromeada, and Bellatrix are obviously not Blacks in this story. Sorry for making Remus a bastard, lol.


End file.
